Mixed Blessings
by starglow71
Summary: Unrelated Wolf!Sam/Vampire!Dean/Vampire!Bobby. The Winchesters have fallen on hard times…John is possessed by Azazel, Sam is a werewolf, and Dean and Bobby are vampires who made him their Feed. Not to mention, they want John back and are pursuing the demon, to exorcise and get their Dad back. Adult and Sexual Content. Bad language. Violence.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Wincest! Unrelated now but still is Sam and Dean. Wolf!Sam/Vampire!Dean. Demon!Werewolf!Vampire!John eventually. Vampiric!Bobby. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **The Winchesters have fallen on hard times…John is possessed by Azazel, Sam is a werewolf, and Dean and Bobby are vampires who made him their Feed. Not to mention, they want John back and are pursuing the demon, to exorcise and get their Dad back.

Not an easy task to begin with, add in a haunted town and some of Azazel's other psychic victims and their lives just got more complicated. Will they be able to save the others and still avoid killing their possessed Dad at the same time?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam, there is nothing here." Dean said, his vampiric senses getting nothing.

"There _is_ something here, I _smell_ him…he was here." Sam said growling, his Wolf smelled him. John had been here, well, the demon that had possessed him had. He'd been taken and then possessed when he'd went to confront Meg. Then they'd found him then Dad had tried to kill them. Sam had been unable to kill him, and then Dad had broken the trap and got away, taunting them.

'Daddy's in here…and he's screaming.' Ringing behind him. That and 'Boy, is he mad at you! You should have shot me when you had a chance.' Yeah, that one lingered well after he was gone, Sam impotently holding the gun down. He'd been unable to shoot him, even with his Dad telling him to. But then again, Sam had never been one to obey his orders much anyway; he'd never be a very good soldier. Unlike Dean, who more than made up for Sam's rebellion against their fathers rules, by being the best soldier ever and practically becoming their father's little damn clone! Sam had resented that and him, and that had led to them all fighting each other while trying to be a family. They all had been miserable by then, even John. Like all families went through with kids, but theirs had been more…severe. Being hunters made it that much worse. Not knowing if you'd die the next day and leave them behind, or if the demon would find you on any given day made it more imperative for them to get along and work together. That way they'd survive longer. Unfortunately, that wasn't happening anytime soon. The rift between brothers and father versus son had been too great. Something had to give; a foregone conclusion really. And it had, John had been possessed and then they both had bitterly regretted the break in their relationship with him, the lack of a chance to apologize and let him know he still loved the man, despite them not getting along, despite all the things they'd said that they hadn't meant over the years. No, Dad was gone and left them with a demon wearing his face…a demon out to kill them ironically enough.

They'd been struggling for a few months to become close again, to be brothers again. Losing John had driven home that they could lose each other at any time and they didn't want to go through that again. That and they badly wanted their Dad back, and that yellow-eyed bastard out of him for good! Unfortunately they got one of those wishes but not the others. They'd found their bond again, and were getting along. As brothers, they were meshing again and it was better.

But not for as long as they'd hoped it would last.

A month later, it all began to change on them. A month later, give or take a day or two, on an unrelated hunt, Sam got bit and torn up by a werewolf when it tried to eat his heart and Dean had killed it; but not before it had Turned Sam. Then, irony of ironies, several hunts later, they'd went after a Nest. Needless to say, Sam had lost Dean when he'd went to get the food while they were in their motel room. Vampires had busted in and taken him, and by the time Sam and Bobby had tracked down where the Nest was, it was too late to stop them. Sam knew the risks of what could happen to him, he knew what it could mean for him if Dean was still missing. He'd gotten back to a broken in door and Dean gone, then immediately had called Bobby and he'd sped to help him; worried as well but it had been too late. Dean had been Turned. He'd not fed yet, so he'd fed from Sam and Bobby, thus turning Bobby accidentally when some blood from Dean's wounds had gotten into Bobby's mouth when he'd fallen into his arms when Sam had cut him down. Deep gashes in his chest showed bone and his organs, his skin hung in flaps where they'd tortured him and kept him from drinking when he'd awoken as a vampire. He was starved and Sam had grabbed him to untie him. Then Dean had lunged mindlessly at him, sank fangs into a shocked Sam, draining him and practically ripped him apart. But being a wolf made that harder to do and he'd not been able to.

However, when killing him failed and Dean had woken up to who he was attacking…he'd then had called him his Mate and coerced him into sex instead, with Sam letting him, and made him his Feed, which Sam was willing to do. Sex was sex, Sam thought. And if it kept Dean from feeding off people and sticking to feeding off him, he was all for it. They were comfortable and Dean was addicted to and in love with him…even if Sam wasn't with him yet but said he wanted to make Dean happy. Sam even said he was his when Dean asked him if he was while he was making love to him. Sam was a realist…he'd known they were twisted together more than brothers when human and there was some desire there, repressed but there. Sam had felt it but hadn't known Dean had felt it for years, too. He's long gotten over his attraction but clearly Dean hadn't. He had molded Sam into his Mate in his mind upon Turning, even Bobby thought he was in love with Dean and Sam let them both think it. Hell, even Bobby claimed to be in love with him and Dean, Mated to them. Sam let him be, it saved him and Dean from feeding off innocent people and it was just sex after all. And it made them both so happy; he couldn't bear to break their hearts with the truth.

He cared for them deeply; it just wasn't love yet. He thought it might be someday, but Dean needed it now so he gave it early on the promise to himself to love him later. Besides, the sex had hurt at first, Dean had gotten too rough in his need to 'claim' his 'Mate' and it had been unpleasant that first time until Dean had learned to be gentle and make love to him instead; he hadn't meant to hurt him, Sam knew that. But even then he'd liked the sex with his brother, for the most part. The first time not so much but…the sex was amazing now. After two years of it, he'd grown to find it spectacular…so maybe some love had grown but not enough; not nearly as much as Dean felt but it was there.

Now they just had to find John.

Bobby had found a ritual that would restore John's soul to full health, regenerate it mostly, after it expelled Azazel and killed him in the process, saving John and there was the kicker…they weren't sure what John would be like after that but at least they'd have him back.

The rest they could deal with later.

But first they had to find him. And Azazel was pulling a burrower act.

But he had a lead, or Bobby did.

Some kids with circumstances like Sam had as a kid had, mysterious fires and deaths of parents, omens, and such, had vanished. Had done bad things before they'd gone missing. Most of them at least. Some had killed people and pets, a couple had used their abilities wrongly, selfishly. One had been a soldier in Afghanistan, was a hero that saved some of his men, but then just disappeared from his quarters one night from his tent, went AWOL. In the middle of the Iraqi desert. The brass said he had, his fellow soldiers knew better but had no other explanation where the brave man had been taken to. But they were sure he wouldn't have left them willingly, so someone had to have taken him. But no one believed them so they were stuck investigating his disappearance on their own. The other had been a drifter and his brother. As far as they could tell, one of them had used mind powers to get rid of bill collectors and make people do what he wanted; mostly have sex with him or give him their coffees and such, nothing major. They always thought it was their own ideas to do it so they never saw it as wrong; but the hunters knew better. They'd read the reports and such and felt the boy may have psychic powers like Sam had for a while, been bled in his mouth as well. Azazel's doing.

Bobby had scryed for the mind-powered one. Psychics, especially powerful ones like this guy and Missouri, their signals were often stronger and psychic energy was easy to trace, especially after he'd employed Pamela and Missouri to track the little guy. And they'd found him, that was the _good_ news.

The bad news was _where_.

He was in Cold Oak, Oklahoma. A town so damned that all the people fled without any of their belongings. So evil that nothing lived there, not one plant; and it was all petrified wood now. Not even the wood lived, and it was coated in sulfur; no one knew why but they did.

Demons. The town was claimed by demons. Why they let the people go was a mystery to the hunters though, evil bastards had let them live…but they would take what clues they could get. But they still would go to Cold Oak and see if Azazel had a hand in this, and if he did, they were going to capture the bastard and get their Dad back!

Or die trying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby looked up from his feeding; Sam staying still while he did it. He noticed Sam was unhappy again, lost in thought and sad. It hurt his heart to see him that way. He wanted to make him happy again, so he had to ask, for the millionth time. Sam had been quiet and contemplative for a while now, ever since being Turned by Dean and mated to them. He was unhappy but hiding it, they both knew this. He loved them; they could smell it and feel it in him, so they didn't understand why he was so different now than when he'd been as just a werewolf… before the vamps had Turned Dean.

But they hated to smell his pain and uncertainty, to see his eyes distant and lost in thought so often. So far from them. They tried to keep his attention more now, keep him occupied by them and sex, but it still crept in on them. And trying to make him happier more often wasn't working, if anything he was only getting more thoughtful and far from them mentally at times. And this troubled them. What was wrong with him? Why was he so…different? He loved them, so what had they done wrong? What could they do to fix it and make him happy with them again? But he wasn't telling them; just saying he was fine, just deep in thought, worried about things with the demon. They could tell that was true, but not the whole story. Sam was hiding something and they weren't being allowed to know what.

"So, you and Dean are okay, right? He's worried about you…you're different now. Happy but not happy…is it us? Have we done something to make you unhappy, Sam?" Bobby said eyes red for the moment, lips bloody from drinking Sam's blood. He was Bobby's Feed, too, but not always with the sex, like now. Sometimes Bobby needed it with his Feed and Sam let him, but again, it wasn't required. He didn't love him precisely, not as much as he loved Sam. Again this troubled Sam and he felt it was unfair to Bobby. But he'd never tell Bobby that and hurt him either. Bobby loved him and considered him a mate as well, and Sam let it go. They were good vampires this way, didn't feed off anyone but him. They obeyed him and let him lead them.

So he could live with it, like he'd always said he would. Sex was sex, even among family.

He was growing to love them; he just hadn't gotten there yet. They loved him as their mates and he loved them. It didn't matter if he didn't love them the same way or as intensely. He loved them, too, in his own way, and would die for them. So he figured that counted just as much and would wait to love them more later.

"I'm just worried…Azazel's hiding and now there are these victims like I was…that and we don't know who is with him and who is in trouble, and we still have to get him back here to trap him and do the ritual, and I have no plan here. I feel like a disappointment as a leader here. I wish I had some idea what would work, what would kill that bastard but not our Dad, and what would get him back to us the way he was…we left things off with him with a lot of anger and…I never got to say I was sorry I was such a disappointment to him. I wasn't a good son to him at all. " Sam said as Bobby caressed his ass and another hand joined it, another touch. He turned to see Dean crawling to them and smiled, undressing obediently and laying down for them to initiate making love with him.

"Yes, you were. You were a teenager, Sam. And it's some kind of biological imperative I think for sons to piss off their Dads and rebel; it's all part of growing up and becoming independent. You were a loner who thought for yourself, and John knew that. He never hated you or was ashamed of you. He may have got pissed at you sometimes, but that was only because he was afraid something would happen to him and he wouldn't be able to protect you someday. He just wanted you to be able to protect each other and know how to defend yourself. Hunting was his way of doing that, training you how to. And you did learn how to hunt, you just rebelled against it being the only choice of a future you had. You craved normal, so did he…before the demon killed your mom and took his away. He wanted to spare you that. That demon would never have let you have a normal life, Sam. It would have killed whoever you were with anyway, like it did her. Azazel wanted you too badly to ever let you have a normal life, Son. John knew that and mourned for it, Dean knew it, too, to some extent. He didn't get a normal life for the same reason. Evil never lets a hunter have a normal life. A semi-normal one with some hunting, like I have, yeah, but not a fully free and normal one, that's not ever going to happen." Bobby reassured him. "You aren't a disappointment. You weren't to him, and you aren't to us. We follow you because we love you and know you can do it, that you won't stop fighting and we want to fight with you. Besides, you do good strategizing, and we need that more. Bumbling around and hoping to find your enemy to kill it is all fine and good but it gets you killed quick; but plans and strategies, they keep you alive and, more often than not, get them dead but not you. So keep trying, Sam. You're doing good so far."

"I just want Dad back, that's all…I miss him." Sam said sadly, tearing up.

"We'll get him back, baby." Dean told him as he took Sam his mouth to suck him. "Don't worry. And we'll kill that yellow-eyed bastard for fucking with our family. He will die for what he's done…but our Dad will live, I promise you that."

"I'll try not to. I can't help it. I trust you, Dean. So if you say we'll get him back, then I believe you. Sorry, I'm such a worrier…I just hate what we've had to deal with. Having your worst enemy wear the face of the man you love is…torment." Sam said sadly. That all was true, but mostly…that wasn't what was bothering him so much lately. The truth was he'd been thinking about their relationship since he'd become their Feed and felt he wasn't good enough for them, felt like a fraud. Mostly, he just wished he loved them as much as they loved him. He knew they deserved better than he could give them. They deserved his whole heart but were only getting a part of it; albeit it was a good-sized part of it but not all of it. He wanted to give them his whole heart but wasn't ready to yet; he didn't love them that much yet. He just prayed he would someday. It hurt that he couldn't. But instead of telling them that, he let them take him in their mouths and pleasure him then they flipped him to his stomach and onto his knees. He got hard himself from the anticipation of what they were going to do to him.

"Well, we have a remedy for that…we know how to make our beloved Mate smile again." Dean purred as he kissed up his thigh and Sam already felt his mind melting; and what Bobby was doing to his nipples may have helped with that, too…

Then he gladly took Bobby in his mouth while Dean thrust in slowly into his prepared body. They made love for hours, him being taken then he made love to them; all in turns and loving it and each other…just some more than others but Sam did love when they touched him and kissed him. It made his heart burst when they said they loved him.

So….for tonight, he'd let himself pretend he felt the same and let his worries go. There was plenty of time to worry about it tomorrow morning while they slept for a few hours then woke up around 1 in the afternoon. While they still could walk around at that hour, they were weaker and he'd watch over them. Then he'd let them sit with him until night fell and they were at full strength. He'd feed them and they'd head out.

Cold oak was waiting and hopefully Azazel would be, too. Then they just had to find John under all those demonic layers and save him, and hopefully have their Dad back. Sam hoped it was all not so they would have to kill him again. He prayed to heaven with desperation that didn't have to happen, that they weren't just saving Dad just to have to kill him afterward.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They got there by 2 am the next night and cringed as the smell burned their noses. "Sulfur, a lot of sulfur!" Dean said in disgust. "I smell demons, Sam."

"And humans." Sam said looking around. "Well, let's find them and see what's going on."

So they began their slow walk up, taking buildings as they went and searching each. They spotted a young white male peeking around a corner and a body hanging from a water tower, and headed that way. "Hey, you! Are you Andy?" Sam said to the corner he'd spotted him by.

"Are you a demon?" The young man said terrified but finding the courage to come out to see him face to face.

"No, we're Hunters. We hunt demons though. Like the one here. We're the good guys, I promise. Hi, I'm Sam, Sam Winchester. These are my Mates, Dean and Bobby. They and I are different, not human, but not demons either. We're hunters, of the Supernatural variety, and we hunt evil. Like what killed that girl, right? You saw it happen?" Sam asked holding out a hand to introduce himself, the others doing the same, and the boy nodded. Then shook their hands and looked up at the girl's body hanging by them.

"Eva, she…she transformed and became this thing, this monster! She carried her up there, her name was Lily and she was so…devastated when she got here…Lily. Eva killed her as she screamed in front of us and…we tried to help but couldn't get up to help her! We tried to climb it but when we got to them, it was…we…by then it was too late. She had tied that rope around her neck and hung her after she gutted her, said we didn't get to leave. We haven't seen her since. We know she's here watching us but not where…" Andy said nervously eying around them. "She knows you're here now. Be careful. Come with us, we got a room in this house here. I managed a psychic barrier over the place she can't get into. The demon either, we saw him, too. It only stays up if I'm inside or touching the building, so I can't leave it…come inside; it's not safe out here." Andy led the way and soon they were inside the little house that appeared to have large windows in front. There was one guy there, a black man they recognized from his picture on the internet. The missing soldier.

They felt the barrier around the place wrap around them as they passed through it. The barrier around the place smelled like the air before it rains; the soft soothing smell of fresh cut grass tinging it ever so subtly. It was a really nice smell. They thought. Soft and sweet, like the man himself. Bobby figured each psychic's barrier held a distinct scent that suited them personally. Womens' were probably more floral or sensual but all in all, it suited the man that had made it and it was strong; it would hold until he pulled it down. "It keeps you out if you aren't with me. If I'm with you, it lets you in. I haven't figured out why but it seems to be the case. I tried it with Jake and it worked that way with him, too. I don't even know how I made it. I just thought we needed a barrier or something and it was there, and when we got in building, it surrounded it. As far as we can tell, it only responds to my mind commands and thoughts; to me. But it's the only thing standing between us and them, so I'm not bitching. It's the only reason we're still alive really…" He cast a troubled glance down the street. "For now. We're low on food and starving but we're okay. At least we aren't dead…like Lily is."

"That's all that counts, and the barrier is good. We have some food, mostly cheap stuff like breakfast bars and that kind of thing, nothing too nutritious, but it should count as food for now. Sam needs it, lots of it. He's a werewolf and they eat a lot. Sam, go get the food and get it in here. Grab the cooler with the water and drinks, too, and the blood packs." Sam ran to get what he asked, Bobby tagging along to protect him in case the demon or the woman, Eva, got stupid and went after him, and then Dean turned to address Andy with a curious look. "Where's your brother?" Dean asked Andy. "He was taken, too. The paper said so. Something about being your long-lost brother or something?"

"He's dead. He was weird after we got here. He came onto me…but I made it clear I wouldn't be with him that way. I said I just loved him as my brother. But he wouldn't let it go…then a few days later I met them and we became friends and were getting along great. Then Anson got jealous of the others, mostly Jake since he made a point to him that I wasn't going to be his lover and helped me fight off his advances again, and he must have thought I was dating Jake or something, not that he isn't attractive or anything…he's just not my type. He assumed I was interested in him sexually, which I wasn't, so he tried to kill Jake to get him away from me. He went after him while Jake was asleep and he tried to strangle him. Jake woke up and accidentally killed him. They were fighting against the wall there, by the broken window, and fell to the floor then he was still. He fell on a piece of glass from the window. It punctured his heart and Jake was devastated. He didn't mean to kill him. It was an accident but he feels responsible." Andy explained sadly, missing his brother but understanding how it had happened. He forgave Jake and blamed Anson for causing it to happen in the first place. He knew Jake had superstrength, but still he thought that he should have been more careful when fighting Anson. Jake had apologized profusely, explaining about his PTSD and flashbacks. The intensity of the nightmares and how they kept a hold of him sometimes even after waking up from them.

So Andy knew he had no control of himself at such times, which was why they were told to stay away from him and not touch him when he was having one. Jake had warned them not to touch him while he was having a nightmare but Anson hadn't listened…Jake had just woken up to some guy trying to kill him and defended himself. PTSD at its finest; one minute he's dreaming he's in Afghanistan fighting some enemy and the next he's really fighting some guy. He'd been caught in a flashback and reacted badly. He regretted that but not killing the little bastard; he couldn't bring himself to regret defending himself. He'd been taught what didn't kill him, made him stronger, and not to feel guilty for doing what he had to do to survive.

He'd be trained to do just that and there was no shame in that. That and Anson had set off every alarm bell his soldier's brain had, telling him this guy was seriously bad news! That was even before he'd opened his mouth to say hello; it only took one look in his eyes to see that 'bat-shit crazy' look in them. Jake hadn't trusted him since that moment. He had a bad feeling he'd try to kill him at some point so he'd been vigilant, then protected Andy when the sick jerk had tried to assault him sexually. He was his brother; that was seriously messed up!

Anson had done it to himself, but to do what he did while out of control…he hated that part.

Lily had tried to escape then disappeared. They'd looked for her but then followed her screams only to witness her death by Eva. Now these three beings were here, clearly not human but not evil either as far as he and Andy could tell.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're here to help us?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Yes, and get our Dad back…have you seen the demon? The one that sent you here?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he had dark hair with silver sides, hazel eyes, like yours, Sam. He was tall and had this long black coat. And this goatee…handsome but his eyes glowed gold when he came to me in my dreams." Jake said softly, shivering.

"Mine, too." Andy said.

"He's our Dad, well, he possessed our Dad. He's actually named Azazel and he's been after us for years. He's pissed Sam got turned and can't be used by him now. That's why he chose you guys, he did the same to you he did to Sam and our Mom, we checked. We have a way to exorcise him and free our Dad. It will kill the demon when it's expelled and we can heal our Dad's soul after that, but not unless we capture him first and take him home where we got it set up for it. If we saved you, would you help us do that? Get him home, he'll be dead weight but we can save him. He won't be dead just…badly hurt. We could use the help…" Sam asked.

"We could help you once we can leave this godforsaken place." Andy said. "I would."

"I suppose I could, too, to repay you for helping us out." Jake said nodding.

"Well, what did he say in your dreams? Could give us a clue." Sam asked.

"He said it was a competition, only one of us lives then that person can leave and serve him, he didn't specify to do what." Jake said. "Apparently we're supposed to kill each other…sick bastard. I would never kill Andy; he's not bad for a psychic guy. Eva however…" He smiled coldly then. "I'd love to kill her though, yeah, that would be great."

"Did you consider it?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, ashamed to say, yeah, I did…but then I decided not to, I only considered it for one second but I considered it. I shouldn't have but…" Jake said shaking his head. "No, I would never do what he said. I don't want to be like Eva."

"Andy?" dean asked.

"No, not once. He called me a fool and said I'd die for it." Andy said.

"Eva?" Bobby asked. "Seen her around lately? Maybe sensed her, you both have been through Hell, so it gives you a radar of sorts…we have one and sense her even now…have you sensed her anywhere in particular? Maybe we could kill her, we know how, if we could find her."

"Yes, around the old stables down at the end of the town. It feels…like when I used to go into a building with Taliban hiding in it in the desert. A waiting threat, you know. Evil. An enemy waiting in ambush, I just sensed her. He did, too, with that psychic thing he has." Jake said then nodded to Andy. "She stays down there. We suspect the demon talks to her…in person; we feel his evil while he's there and hide, it's so dark!"

"We could lurk and check it out." Dean suggested. "He would probably sense us though; so maybe we should just show up and challenge him."

"Yeah, little ole us could win in that one, uh huh." Bobby said shaking his head. "Not likely." Bobby scowled then and tried to come up with a way as well. One that _didn't_ involve suicide by demon in a Dad-suit…

"Like he hasn't sensed us here yet…yeah right, he owns this place." Sam said then shrugged. "You guys could join us and fight with us. Then we could use a trap to subdue Azazel. Place several so he can break them and get cocky, and get caught in the real one. Better yet, make the others breakable but not the last one…he won't expect that."

"Could work, could use a diversion for Eva while we do that…you guys up for it? Jake could pretend to kill Andy, then one of us could jump in and fight him. Azazel would be so caught up in fighting Bobby that he would have to trust Eva to handle Jake and them." Dean said. "Me and Bobby would take on Azazel."

"Don't kill him, but I suppose you will have to hurt him. Hate that part but he's not Dad right now so it can't be helped." Sam said and they nodded, agreeing that part sucked as well. "Just don't hurt him too badly, please?"

"We wouldn't, we just need to get him incapacitated." Bobby reassured him.

"So when do we do this?" Jake asked.

"As soon as we sense the demon here, then we do it." Bobby said and they all nodded. Then settled in to wait. His thirst hit and he looked at Sam, who then followed him and Dean into another room and shut the door. Moans and sex sounds followed, making the others eye the door curiously.

"So that's feeding…interesting." Jake said shaking his head. "He said he was their Feed and they fed during sex…he wasn't lying. Damn but the sex must be fantastic by the sound of what they're doing now."

"It is." Andy said his psychic senses picking up on it and admiring their stamina as he saw Sam being filled by both of them at the same time, and crying out their names as he came from it, and begging for them to not stop. He really was into the Feeding thing. Andy thought then went in to watch them, maybe join them, and smiled. Jake just sat watching the wards Bobby had taught him to set up and saw they were holding. He was relieved they'd showed up. He had a feeling they wouldn't have lasted much longer if they hadn't. He knew deep in his soldier's heart that that demon wouldn't let them live much longer. Eva wanted to win this and she had to kill them to do that. Something that demon was all for her doing. She was his favorite after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Andy undressed and sat by them, watching with interest. Dean looked up with glittering eyes and a wicked smile, eyed his erection and got the point. "Would you like to join us, Andy?" Dean said softly, reaching out to caress his leg. The others following suit. "You can if you want. We're not against adding lovers."

"I'd like that. Where do I go?" Andy asked curiously. His eyes moved around their bodies with lust but waited, blushing furiously. "I haven't ever done…this."

"Menage or men period?" Bobby had to ask.

"Both, I've been with girls. I'm Bi but never went that far with a man, kissed though and did the blow job but not actual penetration…it scared me, I wasn't ready." Andy admitted.

"And you are now?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, I am. I saw Sam getting taken and wanted you to do that with me." Andy admitted again, looking down in embarrassment. "Please?"

"He's can only take us because he's used to it but…we'll start slow. With something you're used to. Who do you want to suck you first? Who penetrates?" Dean offered and made room for him between all three of them. All touching him seductively now.

"Sam sucks me, and, Dean, you take my virginity, then Bobby, and then you both take me like you did him. Then Sam can fuck me and then you all can take turns doing it…two at a time…does that make me a slut to want you that way?" Andy said nervously avoiding eye contact.

"No, just horny." Bobby teased him and handed Dean the lube. "Prep him, baby. And you can suck me, too, I'll teach you how."

"Okay, let's do this." Andy agreed with a soft smile and got on all fours. Dean immediately kissed down his spine to his bottom and rimmed him. Andy crying out and moaning loudly, panting in foreign pleasure at the things they were doing to his body. Sam's lip wrapped around his head and he was gone. Moaning and whimpering in lust as he was sucking him, while Andy took Bobby in his own mouth and let him lead him to do it. He hadn't done anyone before so he was a virgin this way, too. Apparently Bobby had figured that out, too.

He felt his orgasm building too fast for him to last much longer as Dean pushed in finally and it only took few thrusts to set him off. He screamed his orgasm around Bobby as he came as well and flooded his mouth with his own, his hand gripping Andy's hair tight and holding him deep on him as he came. Dean crying out as he filled him with his own release moments later and they collapsed into a happy pile. Then he finished Sam off as Dean sucked him, and Bobby took him. Then Sam took him while Bobby sucked him, and he sucked Dean off.

Then Bobby and Dean positioned him between them and smiled against his neck. "Would you let us feed from you, Andy? We'd like to taste our new mate." Dean said smirking.

"Mate…?" Andy said in surprise.

"Yes, Mate. We decided to mate you, why do you think we all made sure to fuck you for? That's how we make sure to mate to you. By making love to you in every way one can…now we need to know, can we feed from you as we do him?" Dean asked again.

"Yes, I'll try it." Andy said and whimpered as he was lowered onto Dean's hard dick while Bobby took his hole at the same time moments later; letting him adjust and fucking him at the same time as soon as he was adjusted. Taking it slow at first. "Yes, fuck yes, more…it feels just as good as it looked when Sam was doing this, yes!"

Then as he came and they fought not to, Dean whispered. "Be our feed, baby?"

"Yes…" Andy moaned, head falling back and to the left, so they could both bite him. He saw a bloody wrist in front of him and knew what it was.

"Feed from me first, just take a little." Dean said. "I'll tell you when to stop, you'll be our immortal Human feed, whereas he's our immortal Wolf feed. We could use two feeds, we feed a lot. And you are our mate now, so…drink, baby."

Andy leaned up and licked it first, then pressed his lips to it and drank it deeply for a minute or two. Then felt Dean pull him off. "That's enough, more and you will turn into a vampire. You will not drink from us again now…never again. But we will drink from you, is that clear?" Dean advised.

"Yes, Master…I do call you Master when you feed, right? It's the way I feel when you do it. Feels like I should." Andy said.

"Yes, but only when feeding, otherwise I am Dean, he's Bobby, and you never feed Sam, he's not vampiric. You can just have sex with each other and us. You will need all the sex, trust me. It's a Feed thing; your sex drive will be heightened and your psychic gifts will be greatly enhanced. Should have a major power boost now. Just never use them on others again, or we will punish you for that…and they don't work on us or others like us, so don't even think of trying it." Dean told him sternly. "It's evil and we forbid it. You are our Nest Mate now, so you will obey this rule, understand? Or be severely punished."

"I understand. I'll be good." Andy said. "Fuck, you feel so good…fuck me hard, both of you and feed, send us all over that edge!" He moaned as they kept taking him while they talked. Then sped up and took him deeper until they all came again, Sam drinking his as he did so. They sank fangs in and fed from him through every multiple orgasm that took him and delayed them until they removed their fangs from his neck and shoulder, leaving him fighting to stay awake. "So tired…" He said as they held him up then laid him down with Sam to rest.

"That's normal, after vigorous sex and a deeper than normal feeding you will feel tired and pass out but it's only temporary. You will be rested in a couple hours and your blood replenished. It will replenish faster, almost instantly, the more we feed off you." Bobby told him. "There are advantages you have now…you will be as strong as Jake now, as fast as him, and you will have vampiric senses, like better smell and hearing for up to twenty miles away, thanks to the blood Dean shared with you. He did the same with Sam and he's the same way, wolf but also with vampire senses. He already had most of the other abilities; they just got greatly enhanced as well."

"Good, we could use them later." Andy nodded. "Jake won't beat me up too bad when we fight to make that diversion for you now; I like that aspect especially. I could handle faking my death without actually almost actually dying from the beating; I really could."

"You'll heal much faster now, forgot to mention that. Instantly really. Needless to say, no matter how much he beats you, you will heal all the injuries quickly. None will harm you permanently or last very long." Dean promised the sleepy man.

"Good to know." Andy said then smiled, reaching for them and they leaned in to kiss him goodnight, Sam included, before Sam wrapped arms around him and holding him tight to his chest and front of his body.

"Mine." Sam said possessively. "Love you all."

"Us, too, we love you, too." Dean and Bobby said.

"Me, too. strangely enough." Andy said and hugged him back, resting his head against his heart again.

"It's the Mating Bond, it makes you love us, that and our blood enslaved you to us as our Feed but we'll take good care of you, we promise." Dean told him and they smiled as the pair drifted off. The day was coming, so they joined them on each side; each cuddling one of the men back against them and smiling as their bodies went into sleep and stayed that way. They'd be up soon enough, and then they would go demon hunting, and get their Dad back. The others were setting up the ritual space and spells for them at Bobby's house for when they got back, their friends volunteering to get it ready for them while they retrieved John this time; all hopeful it would work. Or they would have to do it again, and this was their best shot at it really. So they were hoping the plan worked.

And that they were able to save John from the demon inside him. All thinking the same thing, that after two years of being possessed by that yellowed-eyed demon that there may not be much of John's soul and body left to save when it was over. But they were willing to try. And prayed to God again that he'd protect John's soul and body for them until they could save him. That he gave them time to do it and bring him back to his loved ones that needed him. That they won this battle since it wasn't going to be easy to fight Eva and Azazel at the same time; that they could separate them with the diversions so they wouldn't have to.

And prayed the damn trap held and that slippery bastard didn't escape on them again!

xxxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

Jake smiled as silence took over and peeked in. They were all asleep and cuddling, and Andy looked happy, much happier than he'd been since he met him. Losing his brother, even if he'd been an evil little bastard, had broken Andy's heart. But it looked like they were going to heal it for him, and Jake was all for that. No matter how they did it. He was glad they'd decided to try to fix his friend's heart and mind. Anson had been so bad for that man. He'd seen it but Andy hadn't and probably never would; being his brother made him a bit blinded that way. But now Jake saw they were good for Andy so he was happy for the little guy. Sappy as it was, he thought of him as a brother and friend, and he was sure they would take care of him with him now. He thought that maybe once he left the service, he'd join them in the Nest. They'd offered after all and all his family was dead; Azazel had killed them all while he was away in the service but killed his parents in a fire after he had been six months old. No one would tell him how they'd died at his hands; they just said it was a house fire and a cousin that was staying the night had gotten him out. The cousin had later been killed in her hospital bed soon after being admitted overnight for smoke inhalation. Strangely enough, they couldn't explain that either accept to say that her oxygen tank exploded on her but somehow stayed centralized to her area. Something he figured meant they had pulled a reason for it out of their ass to save said asses. Of course he's sued via a lawyer he'd gotten years later and now he had millions from that suit. He may be alone but he was _richly_ alone! But now he didn't want to be; he wanted a family again, the way Vampires and that werewolf were. Not sexually of course but having a place to belong again did appeal to him. They could be his family if they'd meant it about letting him stay with them; be they werewolves, and whatever they may be…they were just what they needed. Not just to defeat that bitch and that demon, but also to make Andy whole again.

And maybe be friends with Jake and to let him make a Home with them as well, or he hoped they would be. A real Home again; something both he and Andy had been needing for a while themselves.

It never hurt to have powerful friends like them, Jake reasoned as he surveyed the empty town and the chill of evil touched him. He pushed it away and wrapped their protection around him and prayed it held, praying their plan worked.

Or they would all be dead, the demon would see to that. Him and his new demon bitch of a champion, Eva.

xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
